Infiltration
by alimination602
Summary: Administrator Derosa sneaks into the Governors Manor in search of intelligence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Infiltration

Administrator _Derosa slipped silently through the abandoned streets of Meridian. The cool night air bit at every small patch of exposed skin. She clutched her cloak tighter too herself- attempting desperately too keep the harsh cold at bay._

_She reached beneath her cloak, feeling the cool reassuring metal of her las-pistol- her only weapon of defence if the Imperial Guardsmen attempted to confront her. She finally reached the border region that separated the majority of Upper City from the cultural Elite that pampered themselves behind the surrounding wall that ensured total security against any invading riff raff, but it's effectiveness against the invading Tyranids was limited. As such most residents had taken it upon themselves to retreat to one of the inner colonies, far more protected against any threat massing itself here._

_She approached the security checkpoint- each side of the post flanked by Guardsmen. They each appeared to be young men- recruits too green to be of much use on the front lines. Instead they were given the job of keeping the high society of Meridian secure. Their uniform was crumpled and stained heavily with mud- the recent attacks obviously forcing them into longer shifts._

_She brandished her pass card like a representation of the Emperor to keep the Heretic at bay. Her father had always taught her 'It doesn't matter if you have the proper authorization or not, all you have to do is look the part and you can blag your way past almost any male security system'_

_The Guard scanned over the ID- acting shocked at the prospect of even seeing a security clearance of this level. The Guard seemed to be completely stumped on what to do. Derossa took the card back- stepping between the Guardsmen with practical grace. They made no move too stop her advance._

_She continued through the remainder of the city streets unchallenged by either side- the area since abandoned by the wash of dignitaries and aristocrats, who had either bought a shuttle off the planet, were hiding in a secure bomb shelter or dead. It made no difference too her- only that she found what she was searching for._

_She followed the street layout projected from her data slate- ending up just down the block from the gates too the extravagant Manor of the Meridian Governor. Finding the place was simple- infiltrating it however was a whole another story._

_Bladed red eyes watched from an overhanging rooftop- peering through the narrow slits in his helmet he watched the Imperial mice run wildly through their exit-less maze. He listened silently- seeing a cloaked figure attempting to pry open one of the ground floor windows only confirmed his suspicions. "We have arrived at the target and are preparing too enter"_

_"Affirmative team Alpha" Came the response from his comlink._

_"Another human has just entered the target site- they skulk with heavy feet and laboured breathes"_

_"If they pose a threat to your mission- kill them. However if the opportunity presents itself, capture them. So that we might learn who is the third player in our game of Dejarak" The transmission went dead. The figures stood, crossed their bladed arms over their chests and vanished into the darkness._

_Sneaking past the exterior security had been a simple task. But now she was trapped within the belly of the beast, wandering the vacant halls strangely deserted of the usual mass of security and administration staff usually found wandering the halls. She followed her memorized path- having visited the residence on enough official visits to have a semi-clear view of its layout._

_She found the governors office with relative ease- simply searching for the largest office with far more ceremony than practicality. She found the office abandoned. She entered the office- the harsh crack and accompanying flash of lightning flaring past the window._

_Derosa flung back her damp hood- searching the room for anything of value she might acquire. She laid her weapon down on the desk- turning to find the cabinet of folders sitting against the far left wall of the room._

_She crouched down in front of the cabinet- searching through the reams of pristine folders and files the governor seemed to believe was worth keeping in an attempt to find one of any actual use too her. A noise stirred behind her- she snapped around sharply to face it, but found nothing to startle her. She resumed her search for the information. It however proved harder than she predicted- having to sift her way through a sea of endless papers._

_Another noise formed behind her- this she could not ignore. She turned sharply too face it. Two red bladed lights pierced the dark veil of darkness. She remained frozen- unknown whether this mysterious occurrence was a threat. Another set of red eyes formed behind the first, and then another and another. They continued to materialize until the blazing red eyes number 12. She knew now that she was in trouble- and if she wanted to survive, she would have to act. _

_She lunged for the desk, reaching for her weapon. She was intercepted in midflight- a sleek arm impacted her side, forcing her into the ground. She squirmed beneath him- trying to force her way out of the hold. However it was in vain- only succeeding in allowing her assailant to gain a far tighter grip over her. Her attacker pulled a pair of alien cuffs- clamping her wrists together tightly._

_Having secured his target he wedged them against the desk- turning their attention back to his comrades. He gave a series of quick hand gestures, far too fast and alien for Derosa too make any sense of them. The remaining quickly five dispersed across the room- one of moving towards the cabinet she had been searching, another two moved to cover the entrance. The last circled around the desk- sitting at the head of the table and beginning to slice through the console security. Their movements were graceful and timed. She took this opportunity too take a clear look at their armour- the wide shoulder guards, the forearm plates with engraved blades longer than her arm, the bizarre shape of their helmets- these weren't humans at all. They were Warp Spiders- Eldar spies!_

_Their leader, the one who had overcome her, oversaw the operation, musing himself by retrieving her las-pistol, bouncing it in his hands as if analysing it's worth as booty. The soldier searching through the cabinet rose too his feet, a collection of folders in his hand. The leader raised his arm sharply, they all broke away from their assigned tasks in unison, forming a cult circle around him. The head of the group roughly grabbed Derosa by her collar, hauling her too her feet and pulling her tightly too his chest. _

_The others crossed their bladed arms over their chests in ritual symmetry, the one holding her doing a mock version to compensate for his additional baggage. And suddenly one by one they were each consumed in a flurry of blue light. And within seconds, so was she._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- The One that Leads Your Enemy_

_Her head throbbed with fresh pain. She attempted to raise her hand to clutch at the epicentre- only to find that her muscles refused too respond too her commands. This succeeded to agitate her and push her deeper into a state of panic. She strained against her dead muscles, attempting to elicit some form of movement from them, but they refused to respond to her commands._

_She surrendered to the fact that she wasn't going anywhere soon. So instead she decided to decipher exactly where she was being held. The room around her seemed to have a cool, metal sheen that was distastefully unsettling- it usually indicated a Medical Facility of some type. That meant she had either been injured and they'd patched her up or she had been healthy and they had decided she would be an excellent subject for interrogation. Right now she was ready to believe either, but knowing the Eldar it was more likely the latter._

_She was enthralled by a network of energy bindings that seemed to be sapping her strength, resulting in the paralysis of her arms and legs and ensuring that she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. She noticed an array of alien machines and devices lining the walls of the room- each designed solely to heal, but with the correct amount of misuse could be reconfigured as a weapon of torture._

_Derossa turned her attention from the prospects of forthcoming pain- returning her attention to attempting too find her way out of here. It suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't alone in this room. Before her lay a silver, metallic door grafted into the wall. On either side stood an Eldar guardian- the two soldiers so unwavering and camouflaged that they blended seamlessly into the background. That was why Derossa had completely overlooked them until now._

_However they suddenly snapped to attention as her gaze fell on them- clashing their weapons against their armoured chest. The door whooshed open silently- a sleek, feminine figure stepped through the doorway. They were too finely dressed to be a technician or interrogator- that put her as a high ranking Eldar leader, their significance however eluded Derossa._

_The individual's face was covered by a dark black hood, but Derossa could still see a vivid scar creep up the side of their face and their dark red eyes easily pierced the thin veil of twilight. The figure moved with delicate, almost charming grace and speed. By the time Derossa had caught up with their movements they were already two steps ahead of her._

_The creature suddenly ended their sensual samba of movements- forcing Derossa to realize that she had been played like a lowly fiddle. The mystery occupant of the room gracefully pulled back their hood- exposed their fiery red hair held back with a silver white pin. Their light pale skin reflected the bright lights of the room, and the flawless texture was only impaired by the vivid scar that crept up the side of their cheek._

_"So you are the 'subtle' Mon'keigh my Warp Spiders intercepted?" The woman said with a snide word._

_"And you must be your Farseers lap dog interrogator?" Derossa sniped. _

_"Farseer yes. Lapdog, no" She spoke with subtle grace._

_The realisation dawned on her quickly, as she realized her situation had just altered dramatically. "And what brings the 'great' and 'powerful' Farseer down here to see me then?"_

_Idranel raised her gloved hand. "This" On cue the Guardian's that had protected the door broke ranks and stepped outside- closing the door once they were clear. Derossa braced herself, expecting a horrible burn as some alien magic coursed through her body- ending her life. But it never came. A click resonated through the room._

_Derossa dared to open an eye- the fact that she was still here satisfied her concerns about whether or not she was still alive. She suddenly felt the power over her muscles return to her. She dared to lift her right forearm from its previously locked position- fearing that this alone was enough of an infringement to warrant punishment once again. _

_Finding her fears unfounded Derossa dared to raise herself up to meet the Farseer's eyes. "You did well to make it to the target ahead of my Warp Spiders- but your stealth skills require a great amount of work" Idranel spoke with calm, soothing tone._

_"Well breaking into other peoples homes isn't a part of my regular routine" Derossa's tongue slithered the words with almost spite._

_"Yes- well I wouldn't want your attempt to be fruitless" Idranel reached into her long cloak, revealing a small data card, holding the device out for Derossa to accept._

_Derossa stared at the device as though it was the physical embodiment of evil. "What's that?" _

_"It's the reports on the planned Ork attacks for the next few days that I received from my Rangers in the field" Idranel spoke with such a sweet tone._

_Derossa first stared at the device with surprise and then suspicion. Idranel could feel her suspicion resonate strongly through the warp. "Listen. If you don't take this information with you your Marines will fail"_

_Derossa still couldn't believe anything she said. "And why would you want to help us"_

_Idranel's gaze turned steely. "Listen- I take no joy in assisting you. You brutish Mon'keigh have much Eldar blood on your hands, but right now we must put aside our engagements in order to remove our common enemy. It is better for everyone that your Marines survive to combat the Tyranids for longer. They are the only ones who have a chance of ending the Tyranid threat and the longer they resist the weaker our enemy will become, giving us a greater time to mount a defence if they are able to break free of this system"_

_Her words were sincere- Derossa didn't like playing pet to the Eldar, but it seemed as though she had no choice. Derossa accepted the offered data chip._

_Idranel rose from her seat- silently walking towards the door with graceful silence. She stopped just short of the door. "When this war ends- we will hunt you no longer"_


End file.
